Into the Light...
by TsukinoDeynatsu
Summary: A little songfic using 'Hikari no Naka e' / 'Into the Light' from Escaflowne. Yes, little - it looks big cause of the notes and translation. First try at a songfic, and written in about 20 minutes. R & R? ^^


Notes! 

(No, no update, sorry =P Just a few more notes, better translation and a reader reply. See the bottom!) 

Hi!! *waves* Yeah, yeah, Tsuki's back - just Tsuki this time, though Pebbles did ring and throw me off track halfway through. ^^;; 

I was listening to 'Hikari no Naka e' and was thinking of Inuyasha and I just thought 'I want to write something about this.' I had no plot, and wrote as the words came up, and it just kinda drifts.. This could fit anywhere in the timestream after Inuyasha turns youkai for the 3rd time, really. 

I wrote this in about 10 minutes, so yeah, don't expect much. Plus this is my first attempt at a songfic, though I have written several serious fics before. Read and Review! 

' ' = thinking  
_italics_ = lyrics  
'_italics in '' or ""_' = remembering, flashback sorta thing  
_this_ = A joint thought  
plain text = alternates between the narrative, and the character's subconscious. You know how you can have conversations with yourself?  
"speech marks" = I wonder ^^ 

Inuyasha and Kagome belong to the wonderful amazing Takahashi Rumiko no Megami-sama-sensei and 'Hikari no Naka e' belongs to whoever wrote it, the people who make Tenkuu no Escaflowne (and no, I haven't watched that show. Yet.) and the amazing wonderful Sakamoto Ma'aya-sama. I claim neither. 

I do, however, claim the translation as I did that myself. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hikari no Naka e**

_nigirishimeta te wo hodoita nara_  
_If I had let go of your hand..._

'Kagome...' 

He couldn't go to see her. He wouldn't. It wasn't fair to her, or him... And that's all that mattered. 

_tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau_  
_All of this would probably be ending_

'He's not coming to see me anymore... And I can't go to see him...' 

Kagome buried her head in her pillow. 'It all ends now..' 

But she couldn't cry. She promised she wouldn't. 

_shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto sae mo_  
_What I wanted to know, even what hurt me_

She'd wanted to know.. right? It wasn't his fault anymore, was it? It wasn't his fault they were hurting, she was where she was meant to be... 

Far away from him. 

_nani hitotsu yarinokoshita mama de_  
_Those are the only things that remain unchanged_

'Don't think about him.. don't think about him.. he's gone now...' 

Glancing over to the Shikon no Kakera on the bedside table, she clutched them gently in her hand. She should give them back. No reminders. 

_anata ga deau shiawase wo negaitai hazu na no ni_  
_Even though I should want to wish for the happiness of meeting you_

'I don't deserve happiness...' 

Inuyasha clenched his fists and stared at them. He'd almost killed her this time. Almost. Who knows what he'd do the next? 

At least this way, she'd be alive... 

_dekinai mijuku na jibun ni fuite mo namida ga deru_  
_I can't, all this naive self can do is wipe the tears as they fall_

'Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry...' 

There wouldn't be a reminder after this, no more reasons to cry, he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore... 

All she'd have to live with would be a broken heart.. 

_sayonara, aishite-iru anata wo dare yori, sora yori mo fukaku_  
_Goodbye, I love you... More than anyone, more deeply than the sky_

'I can't tell her that... I can't tell her that I love her, I can't ask her to leave it all for me when I have to leave her... I can't hurt her that much.. 

'But have I already?' 

_nakanaide mata aou ne, demo aenai koto watashi dake shitte-iru no_  
_Don't cry, I'll see you later... But not being able to see you is something that only I will know_

"Why am I crying!? Stop it!!" She rubbed furiously at her eyes and grabbed a hairbrush off the dressing table, running it through her hair in quick, rough strokes. 

'It doesn't matter! He's just being a jerk as usual.. This way, I might actually have a life!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!' 

_konna unmei wo eranda koto_  
_This fate has already been decided_

'I can't change my fate.. It's my fate to die with Kikyou, as it's Kagome's fate to stay in her world. 

'That's how it's meant to be.' 

_itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa_  
_Someday, you too will understand why_

**_Liar..._**

_futari tsukutta kioku no takara_  
_The treasures of memories we made together_

'Do I even want to get rid of these? Get rid of him? That's what I want, isn't it? To forget... To forget Inuyasha... 

'I don't want to forget him...' 

_zutto kokoro no kakurega de ikite'ku yo_  
_They'll forever live on, hidden in my heart_

'I want to see her again... But I'll only hurt her... I can't trust myself with her, it's not worth it. 

'It's all over now.' 

_kirei-goto da to omotte'ta kibou to yuu kotoba wo_  
_I was thinking about how beautiful it was, those words called 'hope'..._

'Look at me... curled up here like there's no hope... He's pushed me away before, I've left before... This is just like before.' Gently, she placed the tiny bottle back on her bedside table before re-placing her head on the pillow. 

'Think of happy things, and go see him in the morning...' 

_kurushii kurai dakishimete anata wo miagete-iru_  
_Embracing their painfulness, and gazing up at you_

'Why did she stay!? Stupid girl, I almost killed her...' The tree shook under the constant pounding of his fists. 

'She holds onto all this, onto me, even though all it does is hurt her! Stupid bitch!!' 

_arigatou, aishite-iru anata wo dare yori, yume yori mo tsuyoku_  
_Thank you, I love you... More than anyone, more strongly than dreams_

'Does he care that I stay with him? Does it matter to him? 

'Do I?' 

Wiping away the excess tears, she stood up and looked into her reflection again. 'Don't cry.. he hates it when you cry...' 

"_He hates it when you cry..._" 

'_naku na!_, isn't it... Then why does he always make me cry?' 

_dakishimete hanasanaide, dakedo hitokoto mo tsutaerarenaide..._  
_Hold me and don't let go, but tell me what's in your heart..._

'I don't want her to let go... So why do I? Why don't I fight to keep her with me as much as I should?' 

"Gah.." Looking up, he realised where his wanderings had brought him. 

Hone Kui no Ido - The Bone-Eater's Well. 

'It won't hurt.. just to see her one more time, will it?' 

_nakanaide aishite-iru_  
_Don't cry, I love you..._

'I want to see him again... Then maybe I can ask him...' 

Ask him why he pushed you away, or why he loves you? 

'He doesn't love me, but...' 

"I want to be with him." 

_tooku hanarete'te mo_  
_Even when we're far apart_

Blue light surrounded Inuyasha as the well did its duty and pulled him through the hundreds of years separating him and Kagome. Time flowed past him in all directions, merged into flowing, indistinguishable waves. 

But something amidst all the blue caught his attention, and two stunned hazel eyes met two shocked golden. 

_anata to ikite-yukeru_  
_I can still carry on living with you_

Kagome landed on the other side with a light thud and stared around her, shocked. 'That was Inuyasha! Wasn't it? It was! Going... to see me? 

'Just as I was coming to see him?' 

Her breath caught and Inuyasha landed silently in front of her, meeting her gaze and holding it. 

"Inuyasha..." 

"Kagome..." 

"You came to see me...?" He nodded. "Just as I was coming to see you..." She sighed and leaned back against the side, before sinking to the ground and bursting into giggles. 

"What, what is it?" She stopped for a moment and shook her head, then burst into giggles again, her merry laughter echoing throughout the well. Inuyasha pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at her worriedly, before turning his gaze skywards. 

And finally, his laughter rang out too. 

'You don't understand why I'm laughing Inuyasha, but you understand me... 

'nakanaide aishite-iru  
tooku hanarete'te mo  
anata to ikite-yukeru 

'Always.' 

**_Anyway, it doesn't really matter anymore._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**More Notes!**

I read about this song on a fanfic about a Karaoke bar (I think it was called 'Karaoke Night', but I can't remember who wrote it - gomen nasai!) where Kagome sings this song. Me being me, I rushed to d/l it because ^^ I like Esca songs. So "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" to the person who wrote that, for introducing me to a wonderful, wonderful song! Minna-chan, go download now! ^_^ 

The last verse is why Kagome was smiling.. She'd probably know the song. And naku na is a rougher version of saying nakanaide - 'don't cry'. It's what Inuyasha says to Kagome. 

And the line 'But tell me what's in your heart...' would be more literally 'But don't just make small talk...' 

If you wanna use the translation feel free, but e-mail me first or leave a message somewhere to let me know. 

I'm leaving this open to imagination, as badly-written as it is - you can figure out what he said to her and what happened. This is just the aftermath. 

And don't forget to review! 

**OWARI**

**Updated Notes!**

hehe, sorry, didn't wanna really change anything I said beforehand because... well, I'm stubborn XD And this is an 'update', not an 'erase all previous existence from the universe'... If that can be noun-ified. 

First up, the person who wrote the Karaoke Night fic was called Gackt Koibito! ^_^ Cheers for reviewing, too ^^ 

Secondly, I redid the translation (my Japanese has gotten better) and put it underneathe the lyrics. Figured that would be the best way to do it, then people who don't know Japanese/the song don't feel quite so left out. ^^ 

Thirdly, I needed to write a reviewer reply to Nanai-san! (Nanai = No name) hehe ^^; You should've left an e-mail or somethin', evil person =P Cheers for reviewing, yes, and it actually IS konna... You've got the ko, so and do words - ko = this, so = that, do = what (and when talking about distance and such, you've got an a word too, which is far away from both the speaker and listener, like asoko and ano and are etc.). konna means 'this', donna actually means something along the lines of 'what kind of...', or it can mean 'all...' or 'no matter what kind of...' (it varies on the context, and how confusing you want the translation to be). I've got the kanji lyrics for Hikari no Naka e for anybody who wants them. 

And for the hell of it, since I've said thank you to the other two reviewers, Cheers to Jezunya! *^^* (Who, incidentally, reviewed first.) =P 

**(real) OWARI**


End file.
